


Beverly's Bunny Bonanza

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Adorable, Aww, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Phobias, Rabbits, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Deanna helps Beverly with her bunny phobia!





	Beverly's Bunny Bonanza

“Of all animals, little cute bunny-rabbits?” she laughed. 

“Look, I know it sounds silly, but they really freak me out.” Beverly confessed. “I knew I had to come to your office after the incident today.”

“What happened today?” asked Deanna. She scooched closer to her girlfriend and clasped her hand. “Don’t feel shy.”

“Oh, I never do around you. But this was just embarrassing. Wes and I dropped in on the crew’s Easter party to say hi. We were only going to be there for a second. But Commander Riker wanted to be a joker in front of the officers’ kids and ran in dressed like the Easter Bunny to surprise everyone. He’d brought in five white bunnies too, and he let them go, and the kids were having so much fun with them but I freaked out and ran out of the room while everyone laughed! I’m sure I looked like a child.”

“Calm down, calm down.” Deanna gave Bev a quick hug and then rested her arm around her waist as she spoke quietly. 

“You weren’t expecting that to happen, and then it startled you. No one would blame you for reacting that way to a long-held phobia. What do you think was the most alarming part of this incident for you?”

“Well, apart from how chunky Will looked in his bunny suit,” Bev joked, but then shuddered, “The way the bunnies were scurrying around the room and their fur was brushing up against my boots. They were sniffing and their noses were twitching and one was about to bite me, so I panicked.” 

“Did you have a pet bunny when you were a little girl?”

“Yes, I did, in fact.” Bev arched an eyebrow. “That little thing bit me on the finger, hard, and I got rid of it.”

“Well, everyone’s afraid of something, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. And I’m glad you’re seeking my help with this. Easter is a good time to face that fear. Wait while I go get our little friend so we can start your treatment.”

Beverly waited patiently, fingering her red hair nervously, and then shrieked when a beaming Deanna walked in cradling a plump, cream-colored bunny like a baby.

“Oh god. Oh my god.”

“Bev, I’d like to introduce you to Snickerdoodle.”

Beverly gulped and curled up in the corner of Deanna’s couch as she sat down and let Snickerdoodle rest on her lap. 

“I can sense how anxious you are. But for a first step, try to sit a little closer to me.”

Beverly reluctantly edged a couple inches closer to Deanna. 

“And I’d like you to try touching him. It can be brief, but just try to touch his fur for a moment.”

Bev reached out a shaky manicured fingernail and poked Snickerdoodle’s butt. The bunny wiggled contentedly. 

“Great job! That’s a great first step, honey. You’re doing well. Now, how about you put your whole hand on him and pet him.”

“If you say so.” Bev laughed nervously. Closing her eyes, she reached her hand out and touched the rabbit’s fluff gingerly, then jerked her hand away. 

“I’m sorry, I look so dumb.”

“No, you don’t. You’re afraid he’ll be defensive and bite you. But you shouldn’t be, because rabbits are actually very calm and passive animals by nature.”

“I’ll try again.”

“Since you’re having a bit of trouble, here’s a suggestion: when you try to pet him, look me in the eye.”

Bev took her girlfriend’s suggestion and gazed at Deanna’s warm smile, her big black eyes, her curls falling over her shoulders…

Bev’s fingers brushed against Snickerdoodle’s fluff…  
“Just focus on me.”

What if it bites me? What if it doesn’t like me? thought Bev.

But Deanna was still there, still smiling--

I should just trust her. She just wants to help me. Just focus on your woman. Just focus. 

Bev smiled back and felt her fingers plunge into the fuzzy white cloud of Snickerdoodle’s back. This time, her hand stayed. 

“Not so bad, is he?”

“I suppose not,” conceded Bev. 

Her fingers traced over Snickerdoodle’s head and stroked his ears. 

“He’s actually kind of cute.”

“You see?”

“Not as cute as you,” and Bev leaned forward to kiss Deanna. “Thank you for helping me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
